Roleplaying Malfunction
by xxxDrSpencerReidxxx
Summary: Morgan, JJ and Prentiss should really stop eavesdropping in when they hear Reid and Garcia in a very very strange and very well... dirty situation. One shot, nothing gross!


**Hey guys! Here's another One shot! Hope you like it, I know I liked writing!**

**Warnings are sexual scences but aren't shown and aren't graphic, just what Morgan, Prentiss and JJ hear through a door. **

**I don't own Criminal Minds**

**and Enjoy!**

"Morgan will you stop eavesdropping!" JJ scolded in a hushed voice, clearly not amused but the act they were listening to. It had been two hours since they last saw Garcia, she hadn't left the Den and they were all suspicious. Then they started to hear to muffle talking of two people behind the door. They couldn't quite get every word that was being said.

"Why don't you love me?" A teary voice shrilled, despair ridden in her voice. They all stilled at the words.

"Is that Garcia?" A curious Prentiss questioned as she stopped to listen with Morgan and JJ, "Who's in there with her, Kevin?"

"We think so," Morgan growled, how dare Kevin break his Baby Girl's heart. Garcia had been so good to Kevin and now he was breaking her heart

"I thought they were doing well," Prentiss said, moving in closer to hear more of the conversation behind the Den's Door, pushing in between JJ and Morgan.

"Apparently not," JJ mumbled and then Morgan quickly hushed everyone as they started to hear another voice. They all turned wide eyed

"Don't you turn this one on me, you know I care for you," A male voice said, desperate and begging for the sobbing woman to see reason.

"Reid!" Prentiss gasped, Morgan and JJ were staring blankly. Shock coursing through their bodies. Reid and Garcia are together.

"What the hell!" Morgan was infuriated and completely confused, "What the hell is he doing with Garcia!"

"Shh, they'll hear you!" JJ warned as the disturbing conversation behind the door continued on for their hearing ears.

"Then why don't you take me now!" Garcia nearly shouted, wanting longed in her voice for the man in the room with her.

"Fine!" Reid growled and all was silently as the three people that stood opposite the door were frozen in silence, wanting and not wanting for the all to be revealed.

"Arhhh, it won't fit Reid!" Garcia strangled out as she was panting with frustration and impatience. Morgan was now boiling to the point of breaking. JJ stood there pale white and numb. Prentiss stood there, whishing and praying to be anywhere but here with this spilling into her ears.

"Sure it will, all you have to do is move it there and turn that there and see!" Reid declared proudly as Garcia gasped and squealed in delight and screamed, 'Yes!'

"Alright, that's it!" Morgan growled moving in to break the door down, but JJ stopped him before he took another step.

"Morgan don't!" JJ was pleading, not wanting to see what laid beyond this closed door, what their two friends were doing.

"Thank you so much Reid," Garcia was gleeful as a bit of rustling sounds and a few bangs were made, "Kevin would never do that with me."

"What!" Prentiss was embarrassed to be listening into this conversation, she felt dirt all over.

"Don't worry I love doing it," Reid replied happily before swinging the door open and stepping out,l smiling to all three of them as they gave him pale faces, "Hey guys!"

"Reid, what the hell doing you think you're doing man!" Morgan yelled at him, why… why would he do this!?

"What, Garcia said that Kevin wasn't going to do it with her so I offered and she said yes, no big deal," Reid shrugged, clearly not seeing the point of why they were getting so upset.

"Reid, she is with Kevin, you know this is wrong, don't you?" JJ tried to reason, tried to make Reid see why this was so wrong, why he shouldn't be doing this but failed to prove her point.

"Yeah so?" Reid looked incredibly confused at them as if they were going crazy at him, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything!" Prentiss bellowed, this was so wrong on so many levels and all she could think about was poor Kevin, he didn't deserve this at all and then he's going to find out eventually and then he and Garcia will never talk again.

"Hey guys!" A happy Kevin greeted them as he walked up the steps and quickly walked up to the group, Morgan, Prentiss and JJ looked ashamed while Reid just smiled at him and greeted him back.

"Hey Kevin," Reid greeted him, looking at him as if nothing ever happened, "Don't worry Garcia and I just finished up in there and she's cleaned up the mess so you don't have to worry about it," The three of them raised an eyebrow at this.

"Aw, hey thanks man, I couldn't have done that with her, you know that kind of roleplaying crept me out a little," Kevin just seemed okay with it, like the whole idea was just normal. Plain old normal.

"No worries, anytime," Reid told Kevin as Kevin walked into the Den to happy Garcia. Reid went to walk off but was halted by a very disgusted Morgan. Prentiss and JJ had managed to slip away from the disturbing conversation to scrub themselves clean they felt so dirty.

"What was that!?" Morgan shouted but his voice broke halfway through and squeaked at the end.

"Well we have an agreement: If Kevin doesn't want to participate in those types of activities than I do it with Garcia but every Saturday all three of us go to Garcia's place and stay the whole night, she says she'll bring out her special toys!" Reid giggled with a big goofy grin as he started to walk away, "She says it'll be a night to remember!"

Morgan stood there paralysed with shook. Reid… Garcia… Kevin… the whole night… toys?! His mind was screaming and shrieking. This was no happening! He slowly walked down to his desk and just sat there, shocked.

Reid couldn't understand what was so bad. It was only a script for fan fiction that Garcia wanted to make sure was perfect before she posted it. He didn't know why they were all so shocked, it wasn't like he was making out with Garcia.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and stuff!**


End file.
